The New Order
by TheExiledReaper
Summary: All his life Hiccup was useless, scorned and beaten for being different not being the viking he was meant to be, but that was all because he never was meant to be, finally finding his purpose he finds out about new threats in the archipeligo and creates an order a Order of the Night. My first story so let me know how it is.
1. Chapter 1: The Pain

**First story I have ever made so please let me know what you think of it.**

 **(Edit 17 01 20) so basically I am making some changes to this story so that I will update it more. The first one is to change this from T to M.**

 **As well of re-writing and editing all theses chapters I have already done, so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _There shall be one that unites them from the ashes._

 _One will give him sanity to the darkness that was bred from his past._

 _And the rest of the world will follow them through hell to find the peace sort by all."_

An ominous and quiet voice said in barely a whisper but heard by all and forgotten by nearly all.

 **The Pain**

Night was starting to fall along with the lovely neighbours of berk, dragons! Yep, tonight was another night of dragon raids, anyhow I'm Hiccup or more known as useless or the person that makes anything go wrong. Tonight was no different from any other night when dragons raid the village for as much food that they can get.

I start to head to the forge to help Gobber with fixing weapons "Ah was wondering where you had got to Hiccup." Gobber says cheerfully as he's sharpening an axe. "Oh you know killing dragons getting respected not being beaten up and such," I respond with sarcasm dripping from my mouth while putting on my apron. "Well, here ya go, sharpen this sword." Gobber says changing his hook for an axe "I'm needed out there, stay... don't leave this forge alright." he says running off and yelling.

"Should I stay or... should I go." I think to myself "Ah what the heck since when have I ever listened and be ordered about... oh every day." My expression darkening as I thought about the last few thoughts I had. Grabbing my bola Launcher I ran outside much to the chagrin of everyone out there and headed up to a quiet and secluded spot waiting for something to shoot at. I then hear the signature noise that heralds the arrival of the most feared dragon there ever was, a night fury, the sky suddenly lights up and shows the catapult tower crumbling down.

"Come on, come this way night fury." I say to myself preparing to shoot the bola I then notice it coming right towards me "I'll finally be respected in the village when I get its head" I think to myself as I hit the trigger and let the bolas fly. Jumping around when I see a flash of purple as I'm propelled through the air thinking as everything goes black "just once it would be nice for me not to mess up someway."

I wake up to see darkness still in the sky "At least it's not that much later." I mumble to myself as I pull myself off the ground and look around and feel a sudden stab of pain in my side, I nearly faint again as I see blood slowly dripping from the impact of the night fury's fire which covered a good amount of my torso along with some nice blackened flesh. I try walking home when I feel the stabbing pain again "Well this is going to get tiresome." still mumbling to myself too bothered and sore to go to the healer's hut at the peak of Berk in the middle of the night.

I walk in trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake up my father otherwise known as the chief of hooligan tribe. "Hiccup, where have you been." He asks in a quiet voice when I'm halfway up the stairs "Oh you know, where I should be." I say getting slightly annoyed at having to answer this question again and for not noticing blood slowly dripping from my tunic and onto the floor. "Well, I know you weren't there because several people saw you running out of the forge with another one of your stupid inventions." He says raising his voice again in anger "Well this time I did actually hit a dragon with one of my inventions." I respond with even more anger.

"Oh really, what kind of dragon did you hit then," he says with sarcasm. "A night fury," I say with the bit of pride that I still had left, only to have it smashed by his next words "Ha ha ha haa, you really think after all these years you finally hit a dragon, you've become even more delusional as a teenager than a kid!" he yells really angry now "And even though Gobber put in another good word for you I don't know why he would, you still won't be joining dragon training. Now I'm going to go on another expedition to try and find the nest again so stay out of trouble while I'm gone" He replies not giving me a chance to say anything as he leaves to go to the boats.

The next morning I go and look for the night fury I hit with my bolas, systematically covering the island with all the possible landing locations. Later that day I am still looking for the landing spot "This is getting old, some people lose a dagger or mug but no I just lose an entire dragon" I say fuming and hitting a tree branch, only for it to swing back and hit me where I got hit with the fire last night, expecting it to hurt I close my eyes but when it hits I feel nothing looking under my new tunic I only see scarred skin the only evidence that I ever had an injury.

I look up and see the ground carved out as if something crashed I realise in happiness I then hurry along and see it just lying there trapped in the bolas and soon forget about the strange healing when I hear a growl of a dragon "Curse these stupid ropes and rocks" growling in anger when it hears a rocks tumbling, turning its head it looks and sees a little Viking standing there terrified and holding a little dagger out in front of them. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The dragons roars out at the little Viking as it comes closer it closing its eyes waiting for death when it hears a surprising noise, the sound of ropes being cut it opened its eyes and sees the little Viking cutting the ropes that are holding it captive.

"This might be the worst idea I have had," I say mumbling once more while cutting the last of the ropes when something flings me against a rock and pins me there. "Why shouldn't I kill you ?" the dragon roars at me "You should, no-one will miss me I'm just a waste of space that no-one, not even my own family cares for," I say to it beginning to cry not caring that this is the last chance I get to think.

"Doesn't someone care for you?" The dragon asks in surprise recoiling its head back. "No, and no-one ever will," I say venting some of my anger. "Wait you can understand me?" The dragon says astonished sniffing the little Viking again noticing a strange scent on him.

"Why do you smell weird?" The dragon asks curiously. "What do you mean by that, wait I can understand you?" Hiccup realises that he has been talking to a dragon. "Eh didn't you notice that earlier." The dragon asks confused.

"I didn't notice it because I was having a mental breakdown from holding all these emotions up for several years without someone beating me up or yelling at me when I tried to explain," I say quietly. "What's your name?" The dragon asks curiously. "Why, what will it matter you'll kill me for shooting you down and also why would you care!" Hiccup shouts in frustration "Well get on with it!" "I'm not going to kill you." The dragon says backing away letting him sit up "and why would you let me live especially because I shot you down." Hiccup says again quietly. "Yes, but you're special and you also freed me when you had my life in your hands." The dragon says cryptically. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I figured out what the strange scent on you was." "And, what was it?" Hiccup says starting to get annoyed. "It was the scent of a dragon." "How is that possible?" Hiccup asks taking it in.

"Will you tell me your name now." The dragon asks changing the subject. "You aren't going to laugh or anything?"Hiccup asks nervously "Err why would I, is it that bad," the dragon says surprised "Um... alright my name is Hiccup, what's yours?" Hiccup then asks. "Well, my name is Toothless." "Um, I can see quite clearly as well that you are most definitely not toothless so..." "It's a name I have because of this." She says and retracting her teeth. "You're a female dragon?" Hiccup asks not sure why he would've thought otherwise. "Yes, I'm a female dragon." Toothless says a little hurt. "Wait did you say that I was part dragon!?" Hiccup yelps out when it finally sinks in and the world then goes black.

"What should I do with this little Viking?" Toothless said to herself as she considered what to do with unconscious Hiccup slumped before her after he realised the full implications of what she had said earlier. She then noticed him start to shiver in his unconscious state "Maybe I should keep him warm after all he is the only one who hasn't killed me on sight or laugh at my name." She said to herself curling up and covering him with her wings and also went to sleep.

The next morning. "Why is everything black." Hiccup mumbled still half asleep trying to reach up only to find it pinned under a black scaly arm. Hiccup then remembered what happened last night, with only one thing going through his head "how am I part dragon" Hiccup wondered when he was blinded by daylight as the wing covering him was removed. Noticing that the dragon was now awake Hiccup asked. "I don't suppose that you might be able to get off my arm?" "Oh right." Toothless replied removing her arm. "So how was your sleep Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Slightly disturbed but alright, I really need to get back to my village." "Why, can't you stay here with me." Toothless says slightly whining.

"Because I can't." Hiccup replied getting up and walking off. He looks back over his shoulder "I appreciate the concern though... thank you." Hiccup says quietly continuing out of the cove and back to the village much to her sadness.

"There you are Hiccup." Gobber yells to me "What do you want Gobber?" I ask in a tired voice "To watch dragon training, of course, come on." He says walking off towards the arena leaving me no choice but to follow. I go and sit in the stands watching the other kids enter the arena for there first lesson. "Alright listen up time for the first lesson." He says chuckling while holding the lever to release the gronckle. "Wait aren't you going to teach us anything!" The gladdest punishers of mine, Snotlout.

They all heard laughter coming from where Hiccup is seated and hear him say "Why not learn on job." Hiccup says with a look on his face that no-one had seen before, it could be only be described as insanity as he spoke. "Err... yes I believe in learning on the job," Gobber said a little unsure by the darkness and the look that had crept into Hiccups voice and face as he said that, opening the lever for the dragon to come out.

"Now what is the first thing you need?" Gobber shouts urgently "Plus five-speed?" Fishlegs yells ducking from a blast "A doctor?" Snotlout yells "A shield." Astrid says running to find one "Correct, a shield if you have a choice between a sword and a shield always go for the shield" Gobber yells watching the twins fighting for one when they both get their shields hit, then Snotlout and Fishlegs leaving only Astrid standing when he finally interferes to put the dragon back in its pen and locking it.

Hiccup planning on heading back to the forest to see and apologise Toothless suddenly gets shoved against a wall. "Maybe she would like something to eat." he said mumbling to himself, "You think it funny that we were getting attacked by a gronckle?!" Snotlout screeched at him "Well when you put it that way it was kinda funny." Hiccup said only to receive a punch in the face "Well if you thought that was funny you'll love this." Snotlout threatened drawing his sword disoriented from the punch in the face Hiccup could only watch as he slashed it against his chest making blood well up, He then cut his back making another deep and long cut which finally made him scream only to have Snotlouts hand cover to smother it. Hiccup was now losing a dangerous amount of blood but still didn't let up, cutting his leg and arm before finally going laughing "Well that was fun same time tomorrow." Leaving a moaning pile of blood and flesh behind him.

Hiccup's thoughts were to get to toothless before it was too late, somehow managing to get to the entrance of the cove he nearly blacked out "I'm going to die." he cried in sorrow before crying out in pain. "Toothless!" He screamed the pain becoming too much for him the last he saw was a black shape running over to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Redemption

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and hope that people are liking this story so far. Hoping the layout of this story might be better and also going to write a new modern AU story soo... yeah.**

* * *

-o0o-

Toothless peacefully resting when she hears a sound that scared to the core the sound of a scream that was calling her name.

"Toothless!" Hiccups' cry tears through the night.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Toothless asked seeing him start to fall over.

"You were the only one I could go to, I couldn't go to our healer as she would've asked too many questions," Hiccup responded quietly before the darkness claimed him.

Toothless then noticed with a shock that blood was pooling around him. Then she noticed the cuts on his body immediately she begins to lick them to clean and to help them heal.

Curling around him making sure not to touch his injuries she then covered him and went to sleep hoping that he would survive the night and woke up.

-o0o-

The next morning Toothless wakes and decides to check on his wounds only to see small black segments covering them, taking a closer look Toothless then realised why they seemed so familiar they were scales.

After looking all over him she could only see one more patch of scales, which were on his torso where he got hit from her plasma blast, as she continued to check she heard a grunt.

"Ugh, hello Toothless." Hiccup groaned trying to sit up.

"Hiccup, what happened to you, you come back here blood dripping everywhere and then blackout?!" She growled angrily at him as he shrinks back away from the apparently angry dragon.

"I was attacked..." he says only to be interrupted "I can see that by who and why should I not killing them right now?!" She roared at him looking positively furious.

"Well first the village would at least try to kill you and second why would you do that?" Hiccup asks slightly nervous of the very angry dragon standing in front of him.

"Because I want to make whoever that did this pay, dearly." She snarls back at him as he flinches but asks nervously "But why would you do that for me?"

"Err..." Toothless says turning away and breaking out of the killer feeling as she realised she didn't really know why except for one reason.

"Can't I do it because I care for you?" Toothless asks again still looking away.

"But I was the one that made you crash and nearly killed you as well, why would you care about me?" Hiccups asks quietly and confused.

"Because I think that we may be kin somehow and also you also saved my life as well." Toothless smiled at the thought which looked kinda creepy on a dragon.

"The saved your life part I kinda get but the fact that we might be kin, how do you get that?" Hiccups asks standing up expecting pain but feels nothing.

"Because of your scales that covered and by the looks of it also helped heal your wounds." Toothless growls with uncertainty.

"Scales!" Hiccup exclaims lifting up his shirt only to find black scales covering the wounds that had been inflicted on him, "So that's why I feel fine now, but why am I growing scales then?"

"That I don't know, do you remember anything that could explain this?" Toothless asks curiously.

"I don't think so Toothless, do you think I could get rid of them?" Hiccups asks hopefully.

"I think you might be able to... I mean you must do it unconsciously when you're injured to help heal and to protect the wounds so maybe just try imagining them going away." Toothless says after a moment of thought.

"Ok," Hiccup says closing eyes to help concentrate, thinking about his skin without scales, without trying he thinks what he would look like with scales everywhere when he feels a tingling sensation spread over him.

Opening his eyes to a gasp from Toothless to see his whole body covered in black scales from head to toe, "Um I think I did it the wrong way." chuckling at Toothlesss' flabbergasted expression.

"H H Hiccup." Toothless stammers at how he looks covered in scales.

"Are you okay Toothless, you look a little flustered." Hiccup said teasingly at her reaction.

"N N N no." She said still looking embarrassed and flustered.

"Well now that is sorted out how hard are your scales, say would they stop a blade?" Hiccup asks, changing the subject.

"They probably would but we can test if it's the same for you and your scales," she responded getting a grip on herself.

"I guess might as well now then," Hiccup says grabbing his knife from his pocket and placing it against his arm.

"You sure this is a good idea Hiccup?" Toothless asks nervously "It was your idea, just my decision to do it now rather than later," Hiccup says bringing the knife down on his arm.

Only to have it bounce off without leaving a scratch there. "Well, that answers that question then." Hiccup says staring at his arm "I think I'm going to change back now that we have established this fact." changing back to normal skin.

"See you tomorrow Toothless," Hiccup says leaving to go back to the village.

"Where have ye been?" Gobber yells running, well hobbling over to me.

"I was out not getting in the way and all." Hiccup says annoyed while following Gobber to the killing arena "Ah good ye learning at last." Gobber says chuckling, failing to notice the foreign look on Hiccups' face again.

When they finally reached the arena Hiccup took his place in the stand of the arena to watch the dragons beat them quite resounding. He then hears haughty laughter coming from inside the arena coming from Snotlout.

"How's your body Hiccup." He says still laughing and showing no signs of remorse or apologising.

"Snotlout don't you think you should pay attention!" Hiccup shouted smugly at the oblivious Snotlout as he watched Gobber opening the cage to release the nadder.

"Huh, what are you talking about useless?" He shouted back only to see the nadder run straight to him and give him a nice shove that made him fly into a wall, to only then get up and run away terrified.

Just as that happens an almost evil sounding chuckling sweeps its way across the arena, but the only one that could have made it was Hiccup who was sitting there with a strange gleam in his eyes as he saw his now official most brutal tormentor running in terror.

After training Hiccup decides to actually get food for Toothless this time after she looked after him when he was halfway to Valhalla, after just getting behind the storehouse to pick up some food when he is pinned against its wall.

"You think nearly getting killed by a dragon is funny, Useless?" Snotlout asks Hiccup snidely raising his dagger to his face

"Well, it was kinda funny to see you speaking stupidly before getting thrown against a wall."

Hiccup said smiling at the memory which was obviously the wrong response.

"Well, then let's see how funny this is." Snotlout yells in his face moving the dagger swiftly down from above his eye, through his eye and stopping on his cheek.

Hiccup gathering his strength managed to send Snotlout flying into a nearby house unconscious surprising him more than ever, picking up the fish before running into the forest holding his face to help with the bleeding.

"Toothless do you know a good way to make the bleeding stop?" Hiccup yells out into the cove putting the fish down, still holding his bleeding face.

"What do you mean, bleeding!?" Toothless roars out while rushing over to see what's wrong only to see his bleeding face. "Was it the person who gave you your first injuries?" Toothless growls in anger.

"Um maybe, But don't worry I have an idea to put him in his place and I guess I'm going to sleep here again, so... goodnight Toothless," Hiccup says exhaustion finally taking a hold of him.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you Hiccup, you always seem to in some kind of trouble whether with bullies or life." She murmured to herself curling around him and also going to sleep.

Waking to the familiar darkness covering his body Hiccup once again tried to get up only to discover a big blackhead lying on his chest making it very difficult to breathe.

"Eh T T Toothless get up please." Hiccups gasps for breath.

"Oh right," Toothless says sheepishly "Do I have to though it's sooo comfy here." whining.

"Yes!" Hiccup roars out at her.

"Oh alright, testy viking," Toothless says getting up "oh and Toothless I brought breakfast." Hiccup smiled his mood instantly changes.

"Ooh yummy" she looks now sitting up instantly in front of Hiccup "Err Hiccup what's wrong with your eye," She asks again seeing black scales and purple irises there instead of nice forest green.

"It appears the scales can also heal eyes too."

"Ok now, what happened?"

"well let's see, I was going to get you some fish as a thank you for looking after me then I got my eye slashed out by Snotlout when I was just about to go and get the fish hence all the blood that I had yesterday," Hiccup says sadly shaking his head

"One day he will regret that decision." Hiccup vows.

"Hiccup, why do you tolerate this abuse?" toothless tilting her head to the side studying him moving on from his last comment.

"It wasn't too bad until Snotlout started to use deadly weapons against me, which is still quite new." Hiccup still says sadly while playing with a stick in the sand

"You could leave if you wanted to, so why not?" Toothless asks again.

"Because then where would I go, what would I do and would you come with me?" He says the last part incredibly quietly.

"Well you could go to an uninhabited island, you could live in solitude and I would come with you anywhere." Toothless says with complete assurance.

Hiccup then wraps his arms around her chest and hugs her "Thank you Toothless you're the best friend I have ever had, I wouldn't trade anything for it in the world."

"And now I have to go back to the village Toothless see you later," Hiccup says walking out of the cove.

-o0o-

"Hiccup you have to stop disappearing it makes it hard to find you for dragon training." Gobber says laughing "c'mon let's go get something to eat." walking off towards the Meade hall.

"Oh hey, useless how's the eye, giving you any trouble?" Snotlout says smirking standing off to the side with Tuff and Ruff.

"Oh, it couldn't be better," I reply with sarcasm before quickly following Gobber to a table.

An hour later after Gobber had a bit too much mead "c'mon Gobber time for you to get to bed you honorary dragon."

"Do you think dragons' breathe fire at their tails or chase after them?" He asks drunkenly stumbling and tripping over his feet as the little boy struggled to hold him up.

After somehow managing to take Gobber home Hiccup then stumbled to his home and barely stepping through the door before promptly falling asleep on the floor.

After a nice relaxing sleep decided to see how Gobber was after his fun with the mead barrel. After just stepping into the forge he immediately hears a yell "Hiccup stop hammering that anvil it's giving me a bloody headache!" "I was just leaving Gobber." Hiccup decided after hearing his last statement before deciding to head to the cove and see Toothless.

"Hello, Toothless." Hiccup happily says after stepping into the cove after bringing another basket of fish for them to 'share'. "Hi, Hiccup... ooh fish is it for me?" Toothless growls happily turning her head and looking as cute as possible.

"Yes yes, it is for you Toothless." Hiccup replies exasperatedly while unlimbering the basket and plopping in front of her. Digging Toothless then realises Hiccup has an anxious and undecided look on his face "Ok what's the matter Hiccup?" She asks wondering what he must be thinking to have that expression on his face.

"Why haven't you left this cove?" Hiccup asks nervously "Not that I mind you sticking around or anything." He says hurriedly after seeing her look at him sideways and up and down.

"Er not that I mind your company quite the opposite but well when you hit me with that cursed contraption of yours you knocked out one of my tail fins and er I kinda needed that." If dragons could blush Toothless certainly would've.

"You mean this is my fault." Hiccup says distraught starting to cry "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tears now freely flowing down his face.

"Well, er" Toothless mumbles looking at the ground "I knew that this would be your reaction." She said gently walking over to the distraught boy.

Reaching up and hugging her neck he says "I am going to fix the pain I caused to you." Before standing up and running out of the cove.

Leaving Toothless just staring at the retreating Viking to try and fix her. Her thoughts then snapped to one important fact "He already has fixed me."

-o0o-

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please review and share your opinion even if it is bad I would like to know.**

 **The Exiled Reaper**


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown

**Well, another chapter hope you keep enjoying this book and please leave reviews and suggestions for future chapters.**

* * *

"He's already fixed me though." Toothless thought as she saw Hiccup leaving the cove in tears toward the village.

It was past the high point in the moon by the time Hiccup had got back, after crying at how Toothless could be so nice to him when he had crippled her.

"she acts so nice to me to me yet I shot her down and made her unable to fly again." He wept into his arms "I promise to make it right Toothless if it's the last thing I do." He promised in a stronger voice rising before heading to the village.

Heading to his space at the forge he started making Toothless's new tail before he knew it the day had come around with a very enthusiastic Gobber yelling at him to hurry up and get to dragon training.

"Can't I just miss out." A very sleepy Hiccup slurred out.

"Oh just get up you sleepy viking." A way too cheery Gobber said.

Groaning Hiccup got out of his seat and followed behind Gobber the best he could in his current condition, waiting before he got to the stands before zoning out a little, after a little while he realised someone was trying to get his attention.

Looking up to see Astrid yelling at him, with a dazed expression simply asked "What?" Now since he was quite tired so when he said this he wasn't trying to be rude especially to his childhood crush but when a fist came out of nowhere it really didn't help him understand what was being said.

"What the hell was that for," Hiccup asked after a moment as his brain finally seemed to be able to understand words.

"I asked you how can you sleep while we fight for our lives, just sitting up here sleeping," Astrid tells him harshly.

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked what the hell was I punched for," Hiccup asked anger coming into his voice.

"I punched you for not answering Astrid when she asked you a question and you didn't answer her." Snotlout sneered at him readying his fist again.

"Okay Snotlout get the hell out of here I didn't even ask you about Hiccup here let alone ask you to hand out order, and Hiccup I was talking to you so... How can you." Astrid said grabbing Snotlout's arm and twisting giving him a nice amount of pain.

"This isn't over useless." He said angrily stomping off.

Hiccup still trying to figure out what was happening in front of him didn't see Astrid now apparently getting annoyed as she balled her fist before shouting angrily at him.

"Are you listening to me."

"Not really, I have to go see you later." Hiccup said disdain in his voice as he got up to leave.

-o0o-

Astrid was having a pretty bad day having missed the perfect opportunity to show some skill in dragon training when that idiot Snotlout got in her way and messed up her swing she was pretty angry, so noticing a nearly sleeping figure in the stands of the arena

it really made her snap.

Stomping up to the sleepy teen she then began yelling at him as to how could he sleep when they were putting their lives on the line to defend the village and he was just sitting there sleeping.

He looked up with a dazed expression when Snotlout thought he could use a bit more of a wake-up call by punching him, although she didn't ask him to this seemed to do the trick as

Hiccup then got up and not looking too happy.

"What the hell was that for."

"I asked you how can you sleep while we fight for our lives, and you're just sitting up here sleeping," Astrid told him harshly at his insolence.

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked what the hell was I punched for," Hiccup asked the anger in his voice was new as he didn't have much of a backbone so it made her falter slightly.

"I punched you for not answering Astrid when she asked you a question and you didn't answer her." Snotlout sneered at him readying his fist again.

"Okay Snotlout get the hell out of here I didn't even ask you about useless here let alone ask you to hand out order, and useless I was talking to you so how can you," Astrid said grabbing Snotlout's arm and twisting giving him a nice amount of pain before letting go.

"This isn't over useless." He said angrily stomping off annoyed that _his_ girl had done that to him in front of useless.

Hiccup still trying to figure out what was happening in front of him didn't see Astrid now apparently getting annoyed as she balled her fist before shouting angrily at him.

"Are you listening to me."

"Not really, I have to go see you later." Hiccup said disdain in his voice as he got up to leave.

She snapped, that last comment was the last chain for her, raising her fist she let it go at his back as he was turning to go. What happened next no words could describe her expression apart from shock, amazement and a little bit of fear. Her hand was in his hand as he had turned and caught as fast as lightning.

The look in his eyes is what scared her the most, they were cold almost as if they were soulless his grip was so strong she could barely move her arm.

"I said I was going, I have something important to do and I don't have the time to waste responding to your stupid questions." He said coldly before letting go and leaving.

Looking at my hand in amazement I then heard him again "Don't call me useless ever again or I'll show you how useless I am." he spoke softly walking off to the forge.

This was too much for her, running off in the direction of the forest, I could hardly believe it first he talks back to me as if I'm not worth acknowledging then he stops me punching as he could do it in his sleep and then threatening her to not call him useless ever again.

This was too much for her to believe that the weakling, spineless good for nothing boy had done that. Her resolve coming back after a bit of time as she headed back to the village.

"Whatever you've done I am going to find out what it is." She said under breath looking for Ruff and Tuff to spend some time where Snothat wasn't.

-o0o-

After dealing with Astrid he headed back to the forge to finish the tail that he had worked on. The worst thing though was he had to threaten her, that wasn't who he was but then looked where that had got him, beaten outspoken and bullied.

Heading to the storehouse to get another basket of fish Hiccup then made his way to the cove where hopefully Toothless would be able to forgive him.

Entering the cove he couldn't see her anywhere, dropping the basket he slowly walked around trying to find her, after searching the whole cove he then turned back towards the basket planning to grab it before he left when a boulder then decided to slam into him, a voice then shouted at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Toothless asked him worry obvious in her voice as she pulled him into a hug with her wings.

"I was making you a new tail fin since I got rid of your one." He choked out as he admitted what he had done to the best friend he had ever had.

"Hiccup!" "Look at me." She commanded as his tear stricken face looked into her eyes.

"I already forgave you otherwise I would've eaten you instead, okay." She hugged him again. "So let's have a look at this tail fin you've made alright." She said again getting up off him.

"Okay Toothless... Thank you." He choked out wiping away his tears getting and walking over to the tail.

"Straps on to your tail where your original one was." He told her moving to her tail to secure it on with straps. "Oh and here is a snack too." He motioned towards the basket full of fish.

Digging into the fish, Hiccup finished securing the fin around her tail, it was a new feeling for her but she was ready to try it out, leaping into the air, she felt another object on her tail.

Looking back she saw a Hiccup hanging on for life to her tail before she could do anything she started to plummet when suddenly they leap back into the sky, she was ecstatic she could fly again because of Hiccup they then jerk back towards the cove where she then rears back to stop unfortunately this sent her and Hiccup flying into the lake.

Coughing and spluttering they made their way back to shore.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I should've checked before taking off like that." Toothless apologised to him.

"It's alright Toothless but if there is a next time I will need something to hold on and preferably not your tail," Hiccup says catching his breath.

"Oh there will be a next time Hiccup," she said softly turning to look at Hiccup and ask what he would do for that only to find a peacefully sleeping Hiccup.

Smiling a toothless smile she curled up around the sleeping viking and went to sleep but before "You may think that you wronged me, but you have healed me and now I have to heal you." she told him gently snuggling closer to him.

-o0o-

Hiccup finding it hard to breathe when he woke up then saw the mass of black surrounding him, groaning he knew what was going on.

"Toothless." Hiccup could only wiggle around thanks to overgrown lizard holding him tightly.

"Mmm stop moving around I'm trying to sleep." She murmured holding him tighter to stop him from moving around.

"Tooosmmh!?" Hiccup muffled cry as Toothless covered his mouth inwardly sighing knowing that until she woke he would be stuck here, closing his eyes.

Toothless woke a few hours later she felt something under her wings and tangled in her legs, lifting her wings and opening her legs she saw the auburn-haired boy lying there peacefully.

Suddenly a squeal cut through the air waking the sleeping viking with a start, looking up he saw a dragon looking terrified and was slowly backing away from him.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked moving towards the terrified dragon.

"Stay away from me!" Toothless continued edging away.

"Why what's wrong Toothless?" Hiccup asked still trying to get closer to her.

"I-I I hu hurt y you." Toothless choked out sadly still not letting him get any closer.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked confused still didn't know what had got her in such a state.

"Just look at your body," Toothless said looking down.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked before looking at his body and saw what she meant, his torso and arms were covered with claw and scratch marks and bruises from a quite firm grip everywhere else.

"T-T-Toothless." He stuttered trying to get closer to her, only for her to continue to back up.

"Stay away Hiccup, you should just leave me here." She tried to back up further but got stopped by the cliff face of the cove.

"Toothless it's okay." He told her only for her to collapse down crying.

"No it's not Hiccup, I hurt you... I hurt the only friend I have."

"Toothless." He said softly finally getting close enough to touch her.

"Toothless it's alright, I'm alright." He said softly lifting her head up.

"Are you sure, it doesn't hurt?" She asked.

"No, it doesn't hurt they're just marks." He said, "Now I have to go back to the village." He got up heading for the entrance of the cove.

"Don't worry Toothless you didn't hurt your friend." He said heading back to the village.

-o0o-

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted as I came by.

"What Gobber?"

"I need you in the arena today." He said exchanging his hammer arm for his hook.

When I came back into the village this was not what I expected to be told but since I had Toothless I wasn't that upset about not being in dragon training anymore.

"Why?" He asked taking a step back at this request.

"Because today I think you should have a chance, especially since all your life you wanted to kill dragons so this is your chance." He said before dragging the flabbergasted viking with him.

-o0o-

When they reached the arena Gobber was still dragging him since He had tried to escape a couple of times so he decided just to drag him.

"Gobber why is he here," Tuffnut whined when Gobber shoved Hiccup in front of him.

"He is going into dragon training," Gobber said making everyone stand in shock but Hiccup was the first one to react.

"You said it was just today." He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Why is useless here he would just get in our way." Snotlout sneered at him.

Everyone else had decided to stay quiet especially Astrid which everyone found strange.

"Because I said so, so that's it alright now get ready you are going to face the deadly nadder so I wouldn't just stand there," Gobber said getting slightly annoyed at the other teens' response to his decision as he opened the cage for the deadly nadder.

Immediately all the teens sprung into motion rushing to get a shield to defend against fire blasts. All the teens except one Hiccup, he just stood there with arms crossed watching the other teens run around in a panic to defend themselves.

Hiccup just standing there watched as the dragon went around attacking the other teens, then the dragon noticed him, just standing there.

-o0o-

As soon as the cage doors opened the nadder knew she would have to defend herself against the viking younglings. As she was coming out she smelled something she hadn't in a long time this caused her to pause earning herself a hit with an axe. After firing at them for a few minutes they still kept coming all of them, except one, he was just standing there watching the whole thing.

She then turned her attention towards him, then she smelt it again and then she realised it was coming from him "How does he smell not only like a dragon but also like a night fury." She muttered looking at him again only to squawk in shock, his eyes had changed instead of green irises they were now purple.

What shocked her more is what he did next.

In a quiet voice, the viking then spoke to her. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Her mouth just fell open, not only had this viking feel sorry for her, he spoke to her which surprised her the most.

The big and smelly viking thought that her surprise was her about to attack the small viking with no weapon or shield, he soon tackled her wrestling her back into her cage.

-o0o-

After changing his eyes and speaking to the nadder he was annoyed when Gobber showed up and wrestled the dragon back into the cage.

The dragon had done nothing to deserve this, they all hadn't "I will get you all out of here." He vowed, he wasn't talking to himself or the other vikings in the ring. He was talking to the dragons.

After Hiccup saw this, Gobber wrestle the nadder into her cage, all he wanted to do was go work on the saddle for Toothless, of course, this was Hiccup so as he turned to leave a punch sent him to the ground with a thud.

As Hiccup got up and turned around he found a very stunned group and a very angry Snotlout.

"Why did you punch me Snotlout?" He asked in a bored and exasperated tone.

This surprised everyone as Hiccup sounded as if he was bored and tired, this only seemed to make him angrier though that this useless viking had talked back to him in such a fashion.

"Because you got in the way again, you just had to be scared like a little girl and couldn't even grab a shield." He said nearly yelling.

"Who said I was so scared and couldn't run away?" He asked sighing.

"Uh duh me, you're a pathetic little weakling, I could beat you in five seconds." He boasted in a pompous voice.

"Snotlout you can't even count to five let alone beat me in a fight." He said as everyone else gasped as Hiccup the useless basically just insulted. This just made Snotlout angrier once again and he threw another punch into Hiccup's side forcing him down on a knee.

"You are getting it now." He yelled as he punched Hiccup, Gobber about to step in when he heard Hiccup.

"No Gobber, he's not a problem." He said getting up facing a furious Snotlout.

"I'll give you a problem," he said punching him in the chest expecting him to go down like the other times.

Except what happened next surprises everyone there, instead of being floored Hiccup just stood there with a bored expression on his face. Hiccup then rears back and punched Snotlout in the chest sending him onto his back and groaning in pain.

"Now if that's all I have work I want to do." He said leaving the arena with half a dozen stunned faces and one stuttering fool as he tried to get up.

-o0o-

After completing the saddle for Toothless Hiccup thought about what had happened at the arena earlier, being called useless everyone's reaction when he beat Snotlout, the look in their eyes, they couldn't believe he had done that.

Thinking about what had happened through the past fifteen years of his life, the pain, the suffering he had endured for what. To be accepted, respected. Why had he waited all this time for something that wasn't coming.

Pushing away all his other designs and sketches, he got a new piece of parchment and began to draw, he spent nearly half the night on them at the end of it though he was happy though. The countdown for the end Hiccup The Useless has started.

He got up heading towards the cove to tell Toothless the plan, hoping she would like the saddle.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter three, hope its good thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Times Up

**Well another chapter done, please pm or review your opinion on what relationship Hiccup will have. Toothless or Astrid. Depending on my own thoughts and popular opinion I will decide on which one it is. Well please enjoy. May or may not be as good as the others. Please check out my other Fics.**

 **Ch 4**

* * *

Hiccup, after slaving away for hours in his part of the forge had finally finished it, his clock a new invention he had come up with, it was THE clock, THE clock that would change berk forever. Putting it away after 'Arming' it hiccup then put the finishing touches to the saddle. It was finally ready for a test drive.

"Now time to test out my other theory." He muttered to himself, grabbing some small metal boxes along with the saddle, heading to the cove and Toothless.

After reaching it he asked...

"Hey Toothless, do you know where we could go to find some Zipplebacks, I want to fill these containers with their gas?"

"There is an island not too far away that we could go I suppose," Toothless said standing up.

"Fine let's go then." He said as he got into the saddle, both of them taking to the air heading towards the island.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

When they got to the zippleback island it was quite an easy task as he found that he could talk to all kinds of dragons so he just asked them if they could help him.

Instead of releasing it in a cloud the zippleback just placed its mouth over the hole he made for the purpose and compressed the gas making more fit in a smaller area.

Closing the lid over its opening so it didn't escape, they repeated the process for rest of containers before Hiccup bid them farewell.

"What were those containers for Hiccup?" Toothless asked curious as to what they were for.

"What happens when you set fire to zippleback gas?" He asked in return looking down at the dragon.

"It explodes," Toothless said tilting her head to the side.

"Exactly, in these containers it contains it, making it more powerful, as well as having a spark added at a predetermined time thanks to what I'm calling gears and springs." Hiccup said before gaining a dark look on his face.

"They will spark on the defences of the village and cages of the dragons in the arena, saving the dragons as well as allowing us to escape from the island." He said hugging her around the neck as they took off.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

After setting the timers on the zippleback containers, he then placed them in and on the defences of the village, the catapult tower and other smaller catapults.

Making his way to the arena he then placed the ones for the cages to blow open letting the dragons flea when they went.

Making his way back to the village he thought about what had happened to him on this cruel rock.

The torment, the pain and suffering. They deserved to feel a share of what he had, looking at his remaining containers he had left.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

When he got to the village he found the houses of all the people that hated him and contributed the most to the hell he had faced.

Jorgenson's.

Thorstons.

And another couple houses too.

After this was done he went back to the forge, preparing the clock he had to be placed in the centre of the village so everyone would see it.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

The next morning was another day of dragon training.

As the bright and cheery Gobber found him dragging him to the arena, despite his best efforts.

When he got there, however.

"Why are you back here Useless." An angry voice shouted out as he entered the arena behind Gobber.

"Snotlout I got dragged here, I have more important things to do than waste time here with you." Hiccup said rolling his eyes making several of the other people that heard look at him in scorn and disgust.

"What do you mean you have more important things to do than dragon training, this is the only important thing we have to do," Astrid said shoving an axe in his face.

"NO. It isn't it is one of the lowest priorities that shouldn't even be spared a look at much less participate in." Hiccup said shaking Gobber's grip off before leaving to go finish off the final touches to his suit.

Everyone he had left behind could only just stare at what Hiccup had done, none could doing anything other than stare.

Gobber being the most surprised as Hiccup could shake off his grip.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

Meanwhile Toothless was thinking about what Hiccup was doing and what he was going to do.

While she couldn't fault him for doing it, she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Looking towards the lake, deciding to try fishing again.

Failing again, all she could do was curse at her misfortune of Hiccup hitting her tail of all the places he could have.

Even though she forgave him for this if he wasn't nearby to help her it was terribly annoying.

Going back to a patch of ground she had designated as her sleeping spot, heating it before lying down. Going to wait until Hiccup returned though as she thought, the sight of all those marks on him made her reconsider what he was doing was wrong.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

Hiccup did come later that evening after he had finished the last touches he thought of, bringing and a bag carrying all his plans for potential weapons and other nick nacks he thought up in his spare time.

He also brought some provisions to sustain them until they found another reliable food source, most likely the sea catching fish.

Lumbering down the path towards the coves with baskets, hopping left and right to avoid falling or tripping.

After finally managing to get into the cove dragging the baskets into a less obvious position as to not be able to be seen so easily.

Looking around he found the sleeping Toothless, lying curled like a cat.

Looking towards her tail again he said softly"I hope you know how sorry I am about your tail Toothless, even if you say you have forgiven me I know you still have difficulty doing things you should be able to. Even if you have forgiven me I haven't forgiven myself." patting her head unaware that she had heard every word.

Still pretending to be asleep she lied there waiting to see if he did anything else, after a while of sitting against her looking at the sky until he fell asleep.

Toothless moving so that he was protected under her wings, both of them falling asleep.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

The next morning Hiccup once again found himself looking at black the moment he opened his eyes, reaching up he tried to touch it.

As he did it shivered but still remained.

"You like me sleeping here don't you Toothless." He murmured to himself as he rubbed his eyes a little bit.

After that he started rubbing circles against Toothless's wing, feeling the scales beneath his fingers.

A few more minutes Toothless awakens, stretching the only problem was she had forgotten one tiny, smallish, viking sized thing.

"Ugh Too... Thless." Hiccup coughs out as he is flattened beneath her.

The response to that was a scared night fury jumping five metres in the air landing a metre away before scuttling over to him, sniffing and pawing him to check if he is still OK.

"Hiccup are you alright?" "I didn't hurt you?" Toothless fusses over him, nudging him.

"Huh, huh huh, yeah just give me a few minutes." Hiccup gets out, breathing in deeply.

A few minutes later he sat up, stretching himself now.

"So today is the day right Hiccup, the day you disappear." Toothless asks making Hiccup's face darken.

"Yes, in..." He takes out a smaller watch he had made from his pocket looking at it.

"Nine hours the containers will light their gas and blow, all around the village." Hiccup said.

"Well, what are we going to do while we wait?" She asked now.

"I'm going to finish up the plans for the buildings we'll set up on our own island, gather some spare material and then let the other dragons know what will happen." He said standing up.

"I'll be waiting for your return Hiccup," Toothless said.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

After reaching the village and entering his little private room at the back of the forge to finish off the plans he needed.

The house where he and Toothless would live in, this meant that it would be big enough for a dragon to move around in and accesses on the roof too.

A workshop where he could work on his inventions and mend or fix anything broken.

A place to store food though it would probably be built in underground instead.

By the time he was done this, there were five hours left.

Leaving the forge he headed through town to the arena.

On his way, however, he found a little problem.

"Useless, where do you think you're going." Snotlout said as he and the other dragon trainees blocking the path to the arena.

"Why are you here?" Hiccup asked looking over the small group.

"We want to know how you got so strong to beat Snotlout," Tuffnut said getting right up in Hiccup's face.

"I don't care if you want to know I have something to do and you are getting in my way." He said taking out his timer to see how much he had left to waste with these idiots.

"What is that, gimme?" Snotlout reaches out at Hiccup's timer, only to get slapped to the ground.

"No, it's mine and what it is none of your concern." He said pressing a foot on Snotlout's stomach as he continued on his way.

Everyone else, however, stood stunned as they saw Snotlout get slapped.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

Upon reaching the arena he called out.

"Dragons I have something to tell you all."

As he said this he heard rustling and scraping as the dragons got closer to their doors. "What do you want to say viking." The nadder says.

"In three hours zippleback gas in containers will explode opening the doors," Hiccup says.

"After that go wherever you want." He finished walking out of the arena leaving, the mulling over what they had been told.

The nadder and the terrible terror were starting to like the strange viking who smelled like a night fury and could talk to them.

The zippleback was just thinking about how its gas was being used to free them.

The gronckle and the monstrous nightmare were suspicious of the viking, they hadn't heard of a viking to could speak to them before.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

By the time he got back to the village, it was getting dark with only an hour left.

Making the final checks he went around the village making sure the boxes were safe and undisturbed.

Grabbing his new attire he climbed atop a house in the centre of the village.

" **Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans tribe gather!** " A muffled voice rang out into the night, soon after some vikings interested in what was going on gathered.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

(Astrid POV)

"Come on guys let's just get to the great hall and eat already." Astrid snapped her voice showing how annoyed she was.

"You sure you don't need me to hug you, you look kinda..." Snotlout started but was interrupted by a voice ringing out.

" **Vikings of the hairy hooligan's tribe gather!** " A muffled voice rang out into the night.

"What!?" The small group said at once, no one had heard that voice before.

"It sounded like it was coming from the centre of the village," Ruffnut said pointing the quickest route.

"Might as well see what it is right?" Fishlegs said, the others agreeing as they started walking there.

When a small group of people had arrived the figure on a roof started speaking.

" **Your village has made a grave mistake, and now you will pay for it.** " The figure said stepping back off the roof out of sight.

Hitting a lever the clock emerged from it's hiding place.

Before anyone could ask what it was, the hand struck twelve.

 **(Line break Loading please wait)**

(Hiccup POV)

Stepping back away to the forest as he had hit the lever, Hiccup said. "The time for the useless Hiccup has ended." As he said that a...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

* * *

 **Well another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and follow if you did.**

 **Please if you want to send a PM or review with suggestions or ideas to happen later in this story.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	5. Chapter 5: To Start Over

**Thank you to everyone that left a review, I have decided what I will do for pairings between Astrid Toothless and Hiccup, if anyone doesn't like it then I'm sorry. Please give it a go anyway though, you may still like it. Please keep giving reviews for ideas and characters to add later on.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Booooom!**

That was the sound that rang through the night, when the mysterious figure had appeared, saying they had made a grave mistake.

All around the village fire could be seen, the docks, the main catapult, some houses and a bit of the great hall.

How the figure did it for the moment would remain a mystery as the only thought going through people's minds was saving what was left of the village.

The teens having a front-row seat at what happened, soon got over their confusion, hurrying to where the water buckets were held to help put out the fires.

By the time all the fires had been put out it was now sunrise, most in the village going straight to bed from exhaustion.

 **(Time Skip)**

(Teen POV)

Another five hours went by before people woke again, meeting in the Great Hall to discuss what had happened and to find who was responsible.

"After this meeting, we will take our fallen friends and give them their proper send-off." Spitelout's authoritative voice ran through the crowd as they murmured in agreement.

"Now what happened?" Spitelout asked, turning to the group of people that had been there when it happened.

Astrid stepped forward to speak. "There was a figure standing on top of a house in the middle of the village, calling for all of Hairy Hooligan tribe to gather, after waiting a bit he then said that we have made a grave mistake and that we would pay for it." She said making all think about what she described.

"Is it anyone we might know?" Spitelout asked again.

"No, he was wearing all black with a mask and hood on." Another viking that had witnessed it spoke.

"And his voice was strange like he was talking with a cold." Another called out.

"Anything else that might help us find who it was?" He asked the last time now.

"Only that when he did turn to leave, he hit something that made some kind of machine appear, with two arms moving before stopping," Fishlegs added.

"So, in other words, we have nothing really to help us find who did it then." Seeing them shake their heads making him sigh.

Just then the doors, or what was left of them slammed open revealing a very upset and desperate Gobber.

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?!" He shouted into the hall making everyone look at him.

"No why is he missing." Some of the villagers gain hopeful expressions.

"I just found this at the arena, with some blood as well, with the cages holding the dragons blasted open." He said holding up green pieces of tattered cloth, with some bloodstains on them.

This made several villages turn white at what this meant.

"Search the village, if not found he will be determined killed by a dragon," Spitelout said though he said that with an even tone his face was turning white slightly no one liked the thought of being eaten by a dragon.

They searched for hours, no sign of the boy, it looked like he had been eaten by the dragons that were released by the figure.

 **(Time Skip)**

It had been a few days since Hiccup had been declared dead, eaten by a dragon.

Not that people were that upset about that, Hiccup the useless was still a condemned man by everyone else.

No one even really cared that he was gone, in fact, normal village life had continued after the send-off of the dead vikings injured in the explosions.

There were still vikings injured, some quite seriously. Rebuilding was still going on Spitelout had ordered two more large catapults built and more weapons to be made.

In a few more hours the horns sounded.

"The ships are back," Astrid said looking towards what little of the docks were left and had been partially rebuilt.

"Yep, hopefully, they have found the nest so we can be rid these pests," Tuffnut said dropping what he was holding as they made their way towards the docks.

A lot of explaining would have to be done, as the docks, village square and the escaped dragons would need it.

"Gobber how has the training of the recruits," Stoick asked as he stepped off the ship carrying a few baskets.

"Well there has been a slight delay in that, as you can see there have been problems," he said gesturing to all of the construction going on.

"What in Odin's name has happened here." He replied looking around. "And why are there twice as many large catapults as there should be?"

"I think Spitelout should tell you. He was acting chief at the time." Gobber says nervously as the chief made his way past the blacksmith.

And so the chief walked through the village, seeing the destruction as he went, they soon arrived at the great hall where Spitelout was currently coordinating the repair and building operations.

"Spitelout what has happened, if it was Hiccup again I will not be pleased," Stoick yelled into the hall making as everyone stopped for a moment before continuing, Spitelout sighing as he approached.

"Chief good to see you back, did you find it?" Spitelout asked.

"No, the devils still elude us, now what happened here." He asked the acting chief.

Sighing before starting the tale.

"Apparently a figure in black said that our tribe has made a grave mistake and that we have to pay, then he hit a lever revealing some sort of machine, which had arms that moved when the big one hit the top of the machine explosions ran throughout the village," Spitelout said as he sighed.

"My home was one of the buildings targeted by this figure, the only problem is that we don't know who it is to get retribution against or even some answers," Spitelout said smashing his cup that he had gotten on the table, making it crack.

"I ordered more catapults to be built as a precaution, and... some of us died in the attack, your son was... was one of them, the dragons that escaped from the arena and he was caught by them."

Stoick was quiet for the first time since he got back. "Let's continue on then, at least we will have fewer mishaps now." He said coldly making the few that liked Hiccup take a step back in shock.

Turning the chief yelled. "What are you all doing standing around we have work to do!" making everyone snap into action.

Turning back to Gobber and Spitelout. "I spose this is for the best it was only a matter of time before I outcast him, though they would probably outcast him as well." Making the two of them look at them in shock.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's put this village back together then." Turning and heading out, leaving two stunned vikings behind him.

 **(Time Skip)**

(Teens POV)

"Come on guys we have to finish this then we can start helping get dragons to train against," Astrid said getting annoyed at the twin's antics as they fought again.

"Then tell her to give back my shield I know she took it," Tuffnut exclaimed trying to overpower his sister with a mace.

"Who cares, just get this done you mutton heads." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs though for the past several days had been very quiet. "What's wrong Fish face you haven't said anything in days even about the book dragons." All their attention turned to the chubby boy.

"..."

"Well, what's wrong the only time you were this quiet was when you got that hammer from Gobber, so what is it." Snotlout prodded again.

"Do any of you care?" He said, making them all confused.

"About what?" Astrid asked now curious.

"Hic... It doesn't matter it's obvious you don't." He said walking off.

"Was he about to say Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"Probably, he would be concerned about a useless dead viking, good riddance I say." Snotlout boasted putting his arm around Astrid again.

"Hey want to come over to my house later, my parents are busy so... Gugh." He groaned as he was flipped over her shoulder, an axe landing on his stomach.

"Ugh get away from me Snotlout, I'm leaving." She said walking over him heading towards her home.

 **(Time Skip)**

(Astrid POV)

When she got home she was angry, but at least no one was here as her parents were helping with the rebuilding efforts.

'Why does that idiot Snotlout, do it I have said it thousands of times, not that he would be able to count high.' She snorted at the thought.

Getting to her room she found a chest hidden under a piece of wood under her bed. "At least your still safe from all the explosions." She murmured petting it slowly.

"As long as this box is safe and sound then this world can be continued to live in." She said hugging it to her chest as some tears sprang from her eyes.

 **(Time Skip)**

(Hiccup POV)

 **BOOOOOOMMM!**

"Music to my ears." He murmured as he made his way back to the cove.

In the light of the moon stood Toothless ready to go.

"Is it done?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yep, everything worked perfectly, ready to leave this rock?" He asked climbing into the saddle.

"Yep."

"Well let's see if we can find the dragons, see if any want to join us." He said as they took off into the night heading to the arena.

When they got there only two dragons remained.

"So you weren't lying when you said that they would explode." The nadder said as she saw a dragon a figure arrive.

"I told you didn't I, though you would have worked that out by now and this is Toothless the night fury you smelt on me." He said introducing the night fury.

"Hello, do you want to join us in leaving?" She asked getting a head nod from the nadder. The terrible terror, on the other hand, looked towards him.

"You can understand and speak to dragons." The terror said walking closer.

"Yeah, do you want to come with us?" He asked the terror, it replied by jumping up onto his shoulder like a parrot.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said looking at the terror who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then let's go, we need to find an island to call our own then." He said as they took off into the night, looking for an island to start over again.

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter done, hope you enjoy it as always. Please leave reviews or PM me with ideas and or characters to use later in the story.**

 **After this chapter, there will be a few of just Hiccup POV before going between the two of Berk and him.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
